megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Boom Issue 8
:Previous Issue: Sonic Boom #7 ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic Boom #9 (Worlds Unite - Part 6) Sonic Boom #8 is the eighth issue in the Sonic Boom comic book series by Archie Comics, released in June 2015. It contains the second part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary It slices! It dices! It joins line-wide crossover events: it's SONIC BOOM! "Sonic/Mega Man: Worlds Unite" Part Two: It was just another day at the races—y’know, the ones with the giant spider-mechs? Things start to get weird, even for the lovable, paranoid Sticks, when X and the Maverick Hunters arrived! Meanwhile, the epic bromance of the century is rekindled as the captured Drs. Eggman and Wily are forced to turn their life-long nemeses—Sonic and Mega Man—into minions for the terrifying Sigma! After the history-making "WORLDS COLLIDE" crossover event, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man unite once more—and this time Sonic Boom and Mega Man X are joining the fray! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, a special "happy fun time crossover" variant by Ryan Jampole and part 2 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 1 (Sonic Universe #76) ←— :—→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 3 (Sonic the Hedgehog #273) Worlds Unite - Part Two: Broken Heroes Continuing from the previous issue, in the Sonic Boom comic universe, Team Sonic is in a battle with the Dr. Eggman native to that zone. Sticks the Badger is sent flying as Sonic the Hedgehog finishes off Eggman's Spider-Kart. As Sticks recovers from hitting a coconut tree, a Genesis Portal opens in front of her, causing her to hide. From it step X, Zero and Axl. X is amazed at being in another world, but Axl confirms they're not in the one they were aiming for, despite using Sigma's own device and Silver's help (although Axl reminds X that Silver stated he is better at closing portals than actually building them). The portal suddenly closes behind them before they could return back to their world, but X notes that the situation back home is contained (specifically, that Sigma's fortress has been secured by the Maverick Hunters, and that Vile is being contained by Silver) and that the silver lining is that they at least arrived at a world instead of a void, so they should ask the locals for help. Sticks suddenly attacks Zero, thinking them to be invaders, but stops when X explains the situation to her. Ecstatic that her dream came true (a dream that her friends thought was due to her eating too many S'Mores that caused a fever), she agrees to help, recruiting Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Beaver (who were commenting on a corny line made by the latter in the previous issue) to aid them (though it's closer to strongarming them). Sticks leads the party to the Boom universe's Eggman lair, reasoning Eggman would have an interdimensional travel device stashed away, with Fastidious Beaver still expressing confusion in a hushed tone as to why they had to tag along and Comedy Chimp deciding there's no thing as bad publicity. The group soon runs into the Orbot and Cubot of this world (with Cubot complaining to Orbot about Eggman demanding more paint-job variants to their robots despite already having seven-point-five variants for the same robot already before Orbot notes that intruders were in the base). The two attempt to threaten them off (with Cubot, as usual, making a fool of himself by mispronouncing "Kung Fu", and Orbot futilely trying to correct him), a challenge to which Zero is more than willing to meet. Scared by the Zero's weapon, the two are quickly cowed into submission and are able to provide a makeshift Genesis Portal. At the Lost Hex, Drs. Eggman and Wily have a brief inspection by Sigma as they prepare to enslave Mega Man and Sonic. Seeing Wily truly has no memories of the Worlds Collide crossover, Eggman spins his own take on it, claiming that his attempt to murder Dr. Light was a lie to sow distrust between the two. Wily seems to buy the story and the two work further on their plan: have the heroes end up saving each other, blame their problems solely on Sigma and have the two heroes attack the Maverick while Eggman and Wily use the Unity Engines for their own purposes. When Sigma returns, the scientists begin the roboticization process on the heroes. On Mega Man's world, Dr. Light is wondering where Rock is when reports of a robot (Sonic Man) attacking Mega City began coming in. Thinking that Rock's disappearance and the robot attack may be related, Dr. Light sends out his own Robot Masters to engage this threat. Meanwhile, on Sonic's world, Sally Acorn receives word from her father about a robot (M'egga Man) attacking Mobotropolis. Off Panel Sticks comments on the physical and psychological differences between the Boom cast and the regular Sonic cast. Seeing that she isn't present in the original Sonic world, she thinks the world was not ready for two of her and that she is one of a kind. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Mega Man **M'egga Man *Roll *Auto *Rush (Flashback) *Guts Man *Elec Man *Cut Man *Chest (Cameo) *Doctor Wily *Air Man (Flashback) *Quick Man (Flashback) *Top Man (Flashback) *Stone Man (Flashback) Mega Man X *Mega Man X *Zero *Axl *Sigma Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic Man *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Miles "Tails" Prower *King Acorn *Doctor Eggman Sonic Boom *Sticks the Badger *Comedy Chimp *Fastidious Beaver *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman *Cubot *Orbot Trivia *The Off-Panel title "Here Is (Are?) My Boomsticks" may be a nod to the The Evil Dead franchise, based on one of Ash's lines from the third film, Army of Darkness. *Dan Schoening released four Breakdown pages for the comic on his Twitter account. When asked about the final page, he mentioned that the writers used a different page for it. *Signas and Alia appears on the main cover even though they didn't appear in the issue nor the entire crossover. *The manner in which Zero threatened Cubot and Orbot was similar to how he threatened Botos in Mega Man X: Command Mission shortly after the latter's first defeat. Gallery Cover art SonicBoom008Variant.jpg|Happy Fun-Time Crossover Variant cover by Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin and Steve Downer SonicBoom008Variant2.jpg|Unite Variant (2 of 12) cover by Ben Bates Preview SonicBoom008-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicBoom008-2.jpg|Page #2 SonicBoom008-3.jpg|Page #3 SonicBoom008-4.jpg|Page #4 SonicBoom008-5.jpg|Page #5 SonicBoom008-6.jpg|Page #6 Breakdowns SonicBoom008B1.jpg|Breakdown Page #3 SonicBoom008B2.jpg|Breakdown Page #5 SonicBoom008B3.jpg|Breakdown Page #10 SonicBoom008B4.jpg|Unused Breakdown Page #20 External Links * Sonic Boom Issue 8 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Boom Issue 8 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia de:Archie Sonic Boom Ausgabe 8 Category:Archie Comics issues